Speedy, With a Hat
by WykdQuick
Summary: Red Arrow reflects on his time as Speedy, specifically, his times with a certian hat.
1. Intro

I'm Red Arrow, not Speedy, and if there is one thing you must know about me it's that I don't like my hat one bit. I tried to talk Ollie out of making me wear it when I was younger but now, now that I'm older I shouldn't have to. It's humiliating! I'm Green Arrow's partner! People look up to me, and I don't want them associating that damn thing with my image.

Let's face it, I'm getting older. I talked to Ollie about it but he just shrugged it off, saying I looked fine, why would I even think about changing. He lectured me about my responsibility to Star City and how people wouldn't know who I was if it wasn't on. I just think the old man has feeling for it.

Don't get me wrong, I've had some good times with this old thing, fighting pirates, playing Peter Pan with Robin and Kid flash, becoming George Washington, even pretending to be Green Arrow. I just think it's time to move on.

I even made a list of why I don't need it:

It's ugly

I don't like it

To "Green Arrow" not enough "flare"

Let's face it, it's tacky

MaybeIdon'twanttobeSpeedy

I'm not Ollie

If I decide not to be Ollie's partner, then I'm not gonnna look like him

Think of not having it as a trial run

It's tacky

But that's not to say I haven't enjoyed it. So before I part ways with it, I'm going to share some of my fondest memories as Speedy, with a hat.

**Whew! First time writing in FOREVER! I'm sorry if it isn't that good, I'm recovering from a Grade Three concussion. Doc said it would help my head if I wrote a bit, plus it might help in AP English. Any who, any review is helpful. Thanks again for reading! **

**I'll have more next time!**

**Ian**


	2. Meeting the Hat

"OLLIE!"  
>Silence followed for a few minutes. Ollie cleared his throat, and calmly walked down the hall, unaware of the situation he was about to walk into.<br>"OLLIE! Why do I have to wear this stupid hat?"  
>Ollie looked down at a fuming young red head. Shaking his head he tried to come up with a response that wouldn't aggravate his "ward" anymore.<br>"Ollie, I'm waiting!"  
>"For Christ's sakes Roy! Just wear the damn hat!"<br>The young archer stuck out his lower lip. Did he do something wrong? Since he arrived at Millionaire's house he [Roy] had been on his best behavior. Roy knew he had it good, not only was his adoptive father rich but he was the Green Arrow too.

"Roy? Roy, look at me. I'm sorry. Can you just wear the hat? Look, you'll be a mini Green Arrow!" Ollie bent down, and looked Roy in the eyes, "Roy, you're talented. Just try the hat. Wear it around for a bit. Get used to it. I want your attitude to be changed by the time Uncle Hal comes over."

Roy knew he was defeated. At least he could still work by his mentor's side. It had taken some begging on the young boy's behalf, but Ollie finally caved and allowed him to join him as a hero.  
>But the hat, this hat had to go.<br>Ollie had suggested he wear it around for a bit, get used to it, and after becoming comfortable, he'd change his mind. Yeah right. There was no way he was going to let Uncle Hal see him in this, let alone the public.

* * *

><p>"Whoa! Kiddo! What's on your head?"<p>

"UNCLE HAL THIS ISN'T FUNNNY!" With that he stomped out of the room.

A slamming door was heard echoing down the hall.

"It didn't look that bad."

"Hal, you've done enough damage. Just wait until Canary hears of this. She'll have my-"

"JUST WAIT UNTIL I TELL DINAH ABOUT THIS! SHE WOULDN'T MAKE ME WAER A STUPID HAT!"

Hal looked at Ollie, "Good luck with making him wear that."

"If you want to talk him into it, then be my guest."

* * *

><p>Hal knocked on door frame and was greeted by an arsenal of arrows.<p>

"Go away!"

"Roy, just let me in for a bit. I promise I'll be quick." Hal didn't wait for an answer. "Look, I know you don't like it but just hear me out. Ollie is so proud of you. So proud. Do it for him. Just give it a shot. Use your imagination. Pretend it isn't there, or better yet, pretend it's your hair."

"Uncle Hal, how is pretending a hat your hair going to help?"

Hal smiled and walked away, leaving the boy to ponder his words.

* * *

><p>"So, how'd it go? Is he gonna wear it?"<p>

"Ollie, give him some time. Although I think I helped make up his mind."

"You better be right Hal. You better be right."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a wrap! For the rest of the week updates may come fast, considering I ave no school. Anyways, I'll have them go up from young Roy to older, maybe even have one with Lian in it. Rating might go down to K+ although it might take a bit to get to the 'T' part. Anyways, let me know if you want him to meet Robin and Kid flash next or have OllieRoy bonding moments! I promise they're going to get longer.**

**~ Ian (I hope the line break works this time.)**


	3. Captain Roy

I was standing on the back of a chair, hat turned side ways to make me look like a pirate. Ollie and Hal were tied up in the corner across from me.

"YOU'LL PAY COUNT VERTIGO! TO THE PLANK!"

Ollie sighed, "Roy, Count Vertigo is NOT a pirate. And neither is Hal."

"Speaking of pirates, the Corps is holing a trial for Space ones."

"Will they walk the plank?"

Sorry sport, I don't think so." Hal chuckled, "Ollie, I'll grab one more slice of pizza then I've got I get home."

"But Uncle Hal, how can we play pirates if you leave? Ollie was about to walk the plank because he's a traitor!"

"I'm sure you two will figure something out."

"Okay, OLLIE! THIS ISN'T OVER! We shall feast and then, YOU WILL WALK THE PLANK!" I shouted, jumping onto the table.

"Good luck."

Ollie grumbled then turned to me, "If I beat you at five different tasks, say shooting, dueling, handstands and a Jedi battle, will I still have to walk?"

I pondered it for a bit, "That was only four challenges. But I accept, under one condition, I get to pick the last challenge." Ollie and I shook hands.

"Deal."

"NOW FINISH YER GRUB," I shouted sliding into my chair, "you'll need your energy."

* * *

><p>The first challenge was shooting. I had suggested moving targets, but Ollie quickly shot that down.<p>

"Now, you have to hit the bulls eye six times, at six different distances."

"EASY."

"Using six different arrows. We shoot at the same time, unless I say so."

We took our places and pulled back the first arrow. THUNK! They both hit the bulls eye.

"Step back, take out a trick arrow." Ollie pulled back and hit his target. "Now you go."

I pulled my arm back and prepared to release when suddenly strong hands grabbed me. My arrow spun out of control and hit a tree.

"HEY! You can't tickle! Tickling is against the rules!"

"I don't remember putting a 'No tickling clause' in the rules. Fair is fair."

Grumbling in defeat I picked up my bow, "We still have four more shots."

"I think we should move onto the next challenge, dueling."

My eyes lit up. "What are we going to duel with?"

"We will use fencing swords."

"No. How about we use arrows? Like, unfinished ones? Please Ollie!"

"I don't think so."

"THEN YOU'LL WALK THE PLANK!"

"Fine, but remove the tips, I don't want to stab you. If you touch me with an arrow three times you win. If I touch you with an arrow three times, I win."

And so our epic battle began.

"OLLIE!" I cried out, "YOU'LL NEVER WIN!" With that line I landed my first touch. I swung my weapon again, only to be met with thin air. I turned around to see Ollie rolling over the couch and running into the kitchen. I chased after him and was quickly doused in flour.

"I touch." Ollie grinned.

"So this is how it's gonna be." I growled at him. "Just you wait Oliver Queen. I'll have my revenge." I whipped around and shoved the arrow away from my side, "I touch."

"That's two for Roy, and one Ollie."

"Thanks Captain Obvious." I darted up stairs and waited for Ollie to follow. I sat crouched, ready to slide down the banister at any moment. I saw him look behind him the dart up the stairs. Swinging myself over the rail I let out a war cry. "I touch. I win."

Ollie sighed, "Next challenge."

"Handstands? We're doing handstands?"

"Roy, an archer must have good upper body strength."

The challenge was simple, who could hold a hand stand the longest. We took our places and began.

"Five Mississippi, six Mississippi, seven Mississippi, eight Mississippi, nine Mississippi…"

Around ten Mississippi Ollie started to wobble. At thirteen he was nearly falling.

"ROY! LOOK OUT!" Ollie crashed into me, using my small body as a cushion to his fall.

"I say no one won that."

"You fell into me. I win. NEXT CHALLENGE!"

"Roy, the previous two are like this one. How about we do your surprise challenge?"

"Fine by me. The challenge, should you accept, consist of a Disney movie challenge. WE SHALL WATCH MOVIES UNTILL DAWN!" I cackled. Ollie looked at me for a moment before heading to the kitchen to pop popcorn. I ran off to collect the movies.

* * *

><p>Around three movies later…<p>

(Ollie's POV)

"Ollie?"

"Mhm?"

"Don't forget we're watching the Lion King next."

"Okay, I'll go put that in."

"Okay."

"_If you were half the king Mufasa was, you..." _

I looked down at Roy, who was curled up in my lap, fast asleep. "I win." I smiled to myself. "Good Night."

* * *

><p><strong>A little bit of Roy and Ollie having fun. I should probably let perople know (Really?) That I don't own anyone from DC or Disney. Next Roy meets Dick and Wally! Anywho hope you liked it.<strong>

**~Ian**


	4. Leaving

So it all came down to that final moment. The moment I left Speedy behind.

The Justice League had promised Young Justice a tour of 'headquarters' only, we were tricked.

That was the last straw. I quit.

When I threw down my hat part of me wanted to run back an pick it up. Cradle it and apologize. The other part told me to leave it. It wes never mine, it belonged to Ollie.

So I turned my back and left. I wasn't a sidekick. I wasn't a "Mini Green Arrow," and I certainly didn't need that hat.

Although, I did have some good times with it...

* * *

><p>Ollie POV<p>

I watched Roy, my son, my sidekic- no, he'd prefer partner, walk away. And I just turned my back.

I went up to the watchtower unsure of everything that just happened.

Then I thought of the hat. How much Roy hated it at first, all of the adventures he had with it, and all of our missions. I needed to go back, I need something to remember Speedy by.

So around one A.M. Pretty Bird and I went to the Hall of Justice. It wasn't there. We searched everywhere, even the trash. Suddenly I heard muffled movement and a soft landing, it had to be something light that fell.

I carefully walked forward and felt myself step on something.  
>"I figured if you want it that much, you should have it." Roy smiled.<br>I gave a slight nod, he a salute and we parted ways, and I began to recrease the hat I had stepped on.


	5. Second Life

Lian was practically dragging me to the front door. She had long abandoned her bow and now her quiver was hanging off her wrist, threating to fall.

"Woah! Slow down! It's just Ollie and Dianah. They can wait."

At that moment Canary threw open the door and started cooing at my little girl. Ollie was lingering behind her, a slight smile on her face and something a soft yellow was curled up in his hand.

Wait. Yellow. Red Feather. No, He's probably long forgotten my old hat.

"Lian, come here you silly girl!"

She rushed to Ollie's side and as he ruffled her hair he bent down to her height. I figured he was whispering nonsense and dittys to her.

"Now, do you understand? Go show Daddy your new hat."

* * *

><p>I turned my attention away from Canary and to my little girl, skipping my way. Her pigtails were swinging and she had a huge smile on her face. She even had a dashing hat on, one that was alike to Speedy's.<p>

"Daddy, Ollie says you should know this hat but he told me not to tell you because you'da know and then you'd take it away and tell him it wasn't his right or something. But I like it. It's soft. It even has your name in it. Do you like it?"

I looked at her bubbly face.

" I do sweetie. It looks good."

And with that she ran off, hat and all.

* * *

><p>Around nap time I asked for her hat.<p>

"No. It's mine."

"Let Daddy hold on to it while you sleep."

"No."

A few minuits passed and the toddler still stood arms crossed and face scrunched up.

"Okay. You can see it. But only while I'm sleeping."

I picked it up and looked for the writing Lian had talked about.

"What writng. You'd think after all the time I had it I'd see writing. Ah- the tag!" I flipped the tag over and found writing. "My little girl is so smart." I thought. And then I read it.

"Dear RH,

I hope this hat brings nothing but pleasant memories and adventures galore. You make me so proud.

Love,

OQ."

I turned around to find Ollie's hand in my shoulder. I looked at him, "I never knew


End file.
